Return of a Beloved Sister short 1
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Lillian Alexia Halliwell also known as our favourite 1/3rd of the Golden Trio was taken away from her family after her sister Alice was trapped in 1919 on a mission for the Order. Follow them as they find out the truth and find their parents to embrace their destiny


Return of a Beloved Sister (1)

Chapter One

Hermione Lillian Alexia Halliwell had long straight black hair and brown eyes and looked exactly like her mother without the pimple on her nose; she was 10 years old and lived with her parents. Prue Halliwell who had long straight black hair like her daughter and brown eyes also the only thing that separated them from being identical was that Prue had a little dimple on her face as where Andy Trudou who was Alice and Hermione's father had short dark brown hair and brown eyes he was also Prue's childhood friend growing up before they fell in love. Alice is Hermione's seventeen year old sister who had long dark brown near to black hair with brown eyes.

Prue said "Hermione your sister has to go on an important mission for the Order".

Hermione said "Alice will you be back?"

Alice then said to her little sister "Of course I will I mean sure I'm going to 1919 but I'll return i promise Mione" *Smiles* *hugs her little sister*

Later that year (July)

Prue's grandmother Penelope Halliwell came into the house that was connected to the Halliwell manor and she said "Prue, Andy you have to give Hermione up for adoption it's the only way to save her from evil" *sighs*

Prue then said "Grams if it's the only way then erase our memories it's best to keep her safe".

Penny then said "If I do that I'll have to erase Piper and Phoebe's too". Phoebe then said "Then erase them I mean we want to protect our little niece too".

Piper then said "Phoebe's right Grams you must for Hermione and Alice's sake it's like we never existed. I don't like it but if it's the only way to save them then; do it erase our memories Grams.

* * *

Chapter Two

Seven years later….10th August 1999

The Wizarding World was still recovering from the Second Wizarding War against Voldemort and Hermione Granger who was 1/3rd of the golden trio and one of the war heroes that stopped Lord Shadow and his minions' dark shadows. She now had long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes had suddenly strange memories come flooding back to her and Harry said "Mione what's wrong"?

Hermione then said "Nothing *wipes the tears from her eyes* I'm fine Harry"

Harry then said "come on Hermione I've known you since we were eleven tell me I won't be mad"

Hermione then said "Okay *sighs* when I was eleven before I came to The Founder's school of Magic my sister Alice went on a mission for the Order and I never saw her ever again".

Meanwhile in America specifically at the Halliwell Manor a family known as the Halliwell's remembered Hermione and Alice and Prue said to her sisters and boyfriend "we have to find them"

Penny Halliwell appeared as a ghost and said "hello my darlings you cannot find Alice at least I can't anyways you see Alice was trapped in 1919 and I don't know where she is"

Andy then said "what about Hermione is she still you know?"

Penny then said "Hermione's safe in England Andy, Prue don't worry"

Somewhere else in America in Forks Washington...

Alice Cullen had a vision of her past about her sister Hermione and their parents and family and as soon as she came out of the vision Carlisle who was head of the Cullen family said "Alice what is it?"

Alice then said "well my first memory in the vision was of my little sister Hermione and I know she lives in England as she had that really strong English accent so I think going to London/England's the best place to look for her".

Esme then said "I think we should all go meet Hermione"

Carlisle said "that's a wonderful idea Esme plus it gives me an excuse to go back to the country I was born and raised for my twenty three years as a human"

* * *

Chapter Three

The Cullen's were now in Diagon Alley and Rosalie who had long blonde hair and gold eyes said "I'm going to go into the bookstore I'll see you all later"

So then they scattered about Diagon Alley and Rosalie entered the shop and went to the same shelf as Hermione and ended up knocking her down onto the floor and Rosalie said "I'm so sorry *helps her up* oh you're bleeding *points to her shoulder* come with me my father's a doctor he'll fix your wound"

Hermione then said "oh so I am I'm Hermione Granger by the way"

Rosalie then said "I'm Rosalie"

Alice who had short black hair and gold eyes then walked into the bookshop and Alice saw Hermione and said "Mia is that you?"

Hermione then said "A-Alice?" *hugs her* I thought you were dead.

Alice then said "Oh I'm so glad to see you Mia *hugs back* I'm a vampire like my adoptive sister Rosalie is too"

Rosalie then said "seems like we found you Mia *Smiles* we should get Carlisle to check that wound out it looks pretty bad"

Hermione then said "Oh don't worry it's just an old battle wound but how it re-opened I don't know"

Rosalie then said "Hermione allow me to pay for your books it's the least I can do for injuring you and not looking where I was going please I insist"

Hermione then said "Okay Rosalie I'll agree thank you"

So then they went to where the family were and Alice said "everyone this is my little sister Hermione"

Carlisle then said "it's nice to meet you Hermione I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and the mother to this lot, that's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and the acting as twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale umm Hermione what happened to your shoulder?"

Hermione then said "Hi it's nice to meet you all and actually Carlisle it's an old battle wound I got when I was fighting in the Second Wizarding War"

Prue and Andy were also in Diagon Alley as Prue located Hermione with the crystal back at home and they both heard Alice and Hermione and wandered over to the family and Prue said "Alice is that really you?"

Alice then said "mom, dad; how are you here?"

Jasper came into the bookstore and said "Alice, Rosalie...umm hello sorry i wasn't aware you were talking to people"

Alice looked at Jasper lovingly and said "Jazz come meet my parents Andy and Prue and my little sister Hermione"

Hermione said "Alice you have the lovey dovey look in your eyes are you and Jasper an item?

Alice said smiling "yes we are Mia you see Jazz is my mate/husband"

Andy said "mate? Alice i'm happy you found love and all but mate i'm sorry i don't get the whole thing"

Prue then said "well Andy Alice is trying to say that she's a vampire who mated and married her one true match like we did and yes we originally located Hermione but it is good to see you too Alice and welcome to the family Jasper"

Hermione then said "mum, dad it's good to see you and it's nice to meet you Jasper"

Harry had short messy dark brown hair and green eyes with glasses he walked over and said "Mione…..oh I thought you were you know in you know"

Hermione then said "nope I'm in no danger but I found my family"

Andy then said "Harry is that really you?"

Harry then said "Andy I thought you were in America it's good to see you?"

Hermione then said "you both know each other?"

Andy then said "yeah we do you see he's my nephew meaning he's your cousin"

Prue then said "It's good to see you Harry my god we haven't seen you since Hermione was a year old and Alice eight"

Hermione then said "wow that's so cool no wonder i felt so close to Harry!"

Draco and Blaise appeared Draco had short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and Blaise had short dark brown hair and blue eyes and Draco said "Hey Mia we came to see our wonderful girl"

Hermione then said "umm Draco, Blaise I found my real family"

Blaise then said "you mean? Whoa when did you find that out?"

Hermione then said "well I've only just really remembered"

Andy said "Mia please tell me you're not married too"?

Hermione said "No dad i'm not married yet however Draco, Blaise and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together"

A Few Years Later...

Hermione was now happily married to both Blaise and Draco and was happy because she had her family and extra family because Alice had the Cullen's who accepted her as a part of their family.

The End...

A/N: The full story is coming soon


End file.
